The Power of Chaos
by TheAnimeRacer
Summary: Story by alex5144! A crossover between the Sonic X anime and Freedom Planet! The story is passed after Sonic Unleashed and tells the adventures of Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Lilac, Carol and Millia on Earth, Mobius and Avalace!


_Hello, my minions of Fanfiction!_

 _So, in par with MY Sonic X Freedom Planet crossover, I'll be helping out a guy on deviantArt post his story HERE on Fanfiction._

 _The artist behind the story is alex5144. Go check him out at Fanfiction!_

 _Story belongs to him, and I have been authorized by him to post it here. His story was deleted before because he added a song in the intro. This won't happen now._

 _From now on, the intro song will get out of the story, replaced with just the episode info._

 _Alright, are you ready?! HERE WE GO!_

* * *

 **(Theme: Nao - Dimension Tripper)**

 **THE POWER OF CHAOS**

 **Episode 1:** Chaos Control! The Adventure Begins!

The night at Avalice, Lilac prepared the tents while Carol went to get marshmallows. Milla looks at an insect called a firefly. She was amazed on how beautiful the insects look when they glow around. She followed them while Lilac saw Milla running around.

"Milla! Please be careful!" said Lilac as she was worried.

"Don't worry! I'll be fine!" Milla replied.

Lilac was still worried about her safety after what Brevon did to her last year. When Lilac was about to chase Milla, Carol in time came with marshmallows. Lilac forces Carol to follow Milla and find some wood. At forest, Milla and Carol were looking for wood while innocent little Milla was playing digging the dirt. Carol was listening to her iPod of her favorite song but she never notices Milla found a strange thing on the ground.

"What's that?" questioned Milla as she stood a little closer.

" I'm hard as nails, it ain't hard to tell

I break 'em down whether they're solid or frail

Unlike the rest I'm independent since my first breath

First test, feel the right, than the worst's left " Carol sang along with her favorite song but still never pays attention to Milla's safety.

Back at Mobius, Sonic was fighting Eggman riding the BIG ARM 2.0, an upgraded version of the original.

"Hey Egghead! Didn't I destroy that thing a long time ago back on Launch Base Zone?" questioned Sonic with smirk on his face.

"True! But I now upgraded it with more speed, flex, and power! This time It won't fail!" yelled Eggman like he gained victory.

"That's what you said the last tim... actually, you say that every time! But you always fail!" Sonic said that loud enough to make Eggman hear.

"Grr... you're going to regret that!" said Eggman angrily while he commands his vehicle to grab Sonic as fast as his machine could but sadly... he was too slow.

"No!" Eggman panicked as his Big Arms... arm, got stuck on the metal floor. Guess he never noticed anything of that.

"Sorry Egghead! Wish to play with ya some more! But this one's gonna be quick!" said the hedgehog disappointed as he wanted to play Eggman more then he uses his spin dash to charge up.

Eggman tried to pick up his machine's arm out but it wouldn't bugde. Sonic used the overcharged spin dash that it was so powerful enough to cause his emerald and Eggman's other emeralds to react.

Returning to Avalice, Milla freaks out when a big portal appeared out the ground. She couldn't move because her muscles wouldn't respond. The portal was pulling Milla into it and Milla fell into the portal but Carol noticed when she found Milla in trouble.

"MILLA!" said Carol as she rushed to her then grabbed Milla's arm to help her out. But the force was too strong for her that she was pulled down as well.

"Hel...p" Carol barely said as she was struggling to pick up Milla.

Carol then screamed,"LLLLIIIIILLLLLAAAAAACCCCC!"

The scream was loud enough to make Lilac notice.

"Oh no! The girls! Hold on! I'm coming!" said Lilac as she panicked then ran on her top speed to the forest.

"Lilac!" said Carol as tears were on her eyes.

Lilac ran as fast she could to grab Carol out of the portal. She succeed, so she ran back to pull them up. However, Lilac stepped on a random small tiny boulder, causing her ankle to crack. As she tripped, the three were sucked to the hole while they scream until there was nothing.

"Is this it?" Lilac questioning herself.

"Is this how my life will end?" she started to shed a bit tears and disappeared from the darkness.

_

Back at Mobius, a chaos control was activated while Eggman and Sonic never noticed the reaction.

"Oh no!" yelled Eggman as Sonic knew what was going on.

"Don't tell me you have a chaos emerald!" said Eggman when he knew Sonic had an emerald with him but soon afterwards, Sonic was paralyzed after all that power.

"C-crap! I... can'tt sto..pp it! Sonic barely said anything.

"SONIC!" both Tails and Knuckles yelled as they saw what's happening.

"GHHHH...RRRAHHHHHHHH!" Sonic screamed in pain as everything went white all of a sudden.

"Oh no! Not again!" Eggman continued to yelled after he remembered they were sent to Earth last time.

"What's going on?!" a female bat was hiding until was touched by the light.

After the white void closed, everything that was pulled into it disappeared.

* * *

Far distance, Lilac wakes up at a beach injured with a really bad headache like she was she hit by a boulder or something. She then looks around to see what's happening.

"Where am I?" Lilac questioned herself as she was looking around.

"Oh no! MILLA! CAROL! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Lilac yelled as load as she could until her throat got sore. She dashed to random directions, but couldn't find anyone. She then found a city and decided to get help. As she just arrived, she was frightened went she saw the citizens.

"What are those creatures?" Lilac though on her mind.

"Their skin is so pale and they look.. different." Lilac continued to though.

"Whoa! Is that Sonic?" a random citizen asked as they thought the hero returned since she runs fast.

Lilac was walking to the street until a car came and couldn't stop. Lilac tried to move but she was still injured so she screamed so loud and closed her eyes to obtain the pain.

"ROUGE!" said a woman out of sight.

The woman came as fast as she could, then jumped forward to grab Lilac and get her out of the street immediately. When the both got to the sidewalk, the owner of the car came out and started yelling angrily.

"Hey you brats! Watc.. *GASP! Officer Topaz!" said the man until he noticed who the woman is.

Topaz is an officer who works with the police to stop crimes. She wears a police uniform and used to have short hair but over the years, her hair grew longer.

"What's wrong with you? People could have been hurt!" Topaz warned the man.

"I'm sorry, officer! I won't do it again!" the man said nervously as he went to the car and left.

Topaz then picked herself and turned her face to Lilac. She was confused as she thought it was Rouge the Bat.

"Oh.. I'm sorry. I thought you were someone I know", apologizes the woman as she explains her reason.

Lilac was still a bit frightened as she stepped back a bit.

"Don't worry! I won't hurt you! After all, you're a Mobian" said Topaz with a cheerful face.

Lilac became confused after what she said since Lilac doesn't even know what a 'Mobian' is.

"I'm sorry miss! You're mistaken. A Mobian is a race. Right? But I'm not a 'Mobian' so-what you called it." said Lilac as she tried to correct the officer.

"Well, what's your planet?" asked Topaz wondering what the girl will say.

Lilac responded, "Avalice, mam!"

"Avalice, huh? What a beautiful name, sounds almost as pretty as you are, lady!" Topaz gave another smile.

Lilac blushed a bit, then started to say, "Thank you!"

"Is your planet Avalice populated by animals that uses technology that same as us and they speak our lenguage?" Topaz questioned.

"Yeah! Correcto!" Lilac said in a childish voice.

"You see, Mobians are the exact same as Avalians. That why I thought you were a Mobian." Topaz giggles while explaining.

"Oh yeah! Who was this 'ROUGE'?" asked the dragon.

"..." Topaz didn't say a word.

"She was an old friend of mine, a female bat. Six years ago, we fought at missions, even in outer space! She was a great partner but now she now returned home. That was the last time we knew each other." Topaz told her story with tears on her happy smile.

"That's sad. But at least you know her, right?" said the dragon.

The officer replied then asked, "Yes. Oh yeah! Do you need help or anything?"

The Dragon then replied, "Yes I do! I'm looking for two girls. One is a green wild cat and the other is a puppy with long ears and has orange hair."

The dragon then asked, "Have you seen them?"

"Sorry never seen them. But what ab-?" the officer replies but the dragon thanked her.

"Thanks." Lilac says as she grabbed her own arm and dashes to look while the officer was shocked that someone other than Sonic can run that fast.

The officer was worried, "What about her serious injury?"

At another location, Sonic was already awakened, and starts looking for Tails and Knuckles which they are all separated.

"TAILS, KNUCKLES! WHERE ARE YOU?" Sonic yelled as loud as he could but no answer. Sonic then saw a purple creature dashing to him. Sonic snapped and tried to stop but he couldn't since Lilac never noticed somebody coming to her. The two then collided each other while Lilac on the other hand, push Sonic backwards along with herself. The two started to rollback until they hit a tree. When the rolling was over, Sonic was the only one to wake up. He found a purple girl with long hair that was injured badly and unconscious on his lap. Sonic was taken by her weirdness but also from her beauty and blushed a little.

"Wow... she's.. she's so beautiful..." thought Sonic after looking at the girl but then he snapped.

"THAHHH! Hey, are you alright?! Speak to me!" screamed Sonic as he thought the girl was dead because she didn't respond. Sonic then put his ear on the girl's chest to check her heartbeat. Sonic became relieved that the girl was safe and alive so he picked up the girl.

"Don't worry! I'll take you somewhere to rest" Sonic said as he dashed with the injured girl to find a place to rest.

"Wait, is this Earth?" Sonic wondered as the place he was looked kinda familiar.

"Then that means... guess I should pay an ol' friend a visit!" Sonic then dashed to an unexpecting place.

At a white house, a rich family called The Thorndykes. They been living in the white house for years. In the past, a young boy named Chris had a rough childhood. Even after all that money, it will never bring him true happiness. Until one day, he experiences something that made my his life exciting: having a friend from another world. The boy met Sonic many years ago and since then, they had amazing adventures. Months have passed and it was time to say goodbye, but the boy never wanted his only friend to leave so he shut his friend's way getting back down. However, the boy now realized his friend will always be in his heart.

Back to the present.

"Hah... I miss this house" the hedgehog said while holding the girl as he rang the doorbell. Sonic heard footsteps coming on his way. The door opened and the mansion's butler came.

"Yes? *GASP* Mr. Sonic?!" the butler asked, shocked to see Sonic again.

The hedgehog then replied, "Nice to see you again, Mr. Tanaka!"

Mr. Tanaka is the butler of the mansion. He helps with serving the meals the cook makes for them. He been assisting the Thorndykes for years. The butler then saw the Lilac on Sonic's arms.

"Who is that?" asked the butler curious.

"NO TIME! This girl's badly injured!" said Sonic as he became worried.

The butler "That's not good! Please, come in!"

Sonic and Mr. Tanaka then entered the mansion. The hedgehog dashed to the top room to look for Chris. As Sonic reached to the room, he found a young man with brown-orange hair who was doing his project. The man noticed something and turned around. He found the hedgehog waiting for him as he was shocked to see Sonic again. The two looked at each other and the room became silent for a minute.

"Who.. who are you?" asked Sonic.

The man laughed a little since Sonic doesn't remember him.

"Sonic didn't age a bit. What a coincidence." the man thought, then he finally said,"You don't know me? Guess!"

Sonic was trying to think who the man is. Sadly, he didn't get the clue.

"Sorry! I give up!" said the hedgehog as he doesn't know.

"Come on, Sonic! It's me..." the man paused while making a smile, and then continued, "...CHRIS!"

Sonic's eyes went wide open as he never thought he see the boy he had fun with grown up.

"Chris! You're grown up!" the hedgehog was surprised.

"Well, time goes faster in the human world!" Chris explains. "But let tell you something, what happened? Chaos Control again?"

"You read me like a book" said Sonic with a smirk.

"Who is that anyway?" asked Chris as he saw the girl on Sonic's arms as the girl reminded him of Amy.

"I don't know! But it doesn't matter! She needs help!" Sonic became worried again.

Chris saw the girl's injuries, then he said "OK! I'll treat her wounds! Don't you worry!"

Chris though as he picked up the bandages, "I wonder if Sonic has a crush on that girl. Nah.. he's not like that. He doesn't fall to girls... would he?"

* * *

At a jungle, a female puppy wakes up and looks around. She becomes a bit frightened since her best friends are not with her.

"Mmm...mmm.. Caro..l, L.. Lil..ac... hel..pp!" says the puppy as she finds a giant fat cat fishing with a frog.

"Hello!" the cat greeted.

"Um.. h...elloo..!" the puppy barely said as she back a bit.

"My name is Big! But everybody calls me Big! And this is my friend, froggy!" Big said.

"Hi.. my name's Milla! Um.. can you please help me where am and where to go?" the puppy asked. The cat then took his fishing pole off the water and pointed to a city.

"Thank You! Mr. Cat!" the puppy thanked before she set off while flying with her ears.

The puppy became happy and thought, "I hope I get to see Carol and Lilac once again!"

* * *

In ANOTHER location, a green female wildcat woke up only to become confused.

"Ow.. that was one HELL of a ride!" the wildcat complained as red echidna came angrily.

"HEY! What are you doing on my island?!" the echidna asked.

"What isl... Whoah! A Knucklehead!" the cat said as she was surprised.

"SHUT UP! And fight me!" the echidna said angrily and put his fighting pose.

The wildcat got frightened, "Woah! Hey! Calm down! Let me explain!"

A few minutes of explanation...

The echidna explained, "That's why! It must be one thing... that chaos control!"

"The chao-what?" the cat became confused.

"It's a power that can teleport anything to another location."the echidna said and continued, "A friend of mine was using that power which somehow created a portal to your world. You must have been sucked into it and transported here."

"Ohh.. OW!" the wildcat yelled in pain.

"What happened?" the echidna then saw the cat's leg which was badly bruised."Hey, you can rest up here. Call me Knuckles!"

"Thanks! The name's Carol... wait, KNUCKLES?!" the cat suddenly remembered her song's lyrics, ' _They call me Knuckles! Unlike Sonic I don't chuckle'._

The cat snapped and thought, "Nah.. must have been the lyrics."

* * *

Back at the white house, the girl recovers and wakes up only to become confused. She saw the whole room she never been when she remembered she was a desert. She look at her head and body that was covered by bandages. The girl looked at Chris and wondered.

"Wh.. who are you and where am I?" asked the dragon.

"Hello! My name's Chris. And this is my home." introduced Chris.

"But.. how.." the dragon became more confused until a hedgehog came.

"I took you here! You were hurt and unconscious! I wouldn't let a poor girl alone" said the hedgehog with a smile.

"Woah! A cat!" the dragon yelled as she got shock.

"Pardon me. He's not a cat, he's a hedgehog." Chris introduced Sonic while correcting the girl.

"I'm very sorry. I got confused" the dragon said.

"It's okay! But who and what are you?" the hedgehog asked.

The girl then push her hair into her side and said,"My name's Sash Lilac! But call me Lilac! Nice to meet you! And I'm a dragon."

The hedgehog and the man were shocked.

Sonic and Chris said, "WHAT?! A DRAGON?!"

Lilac then replied, "That's.. right.." then thought in a weird way, "*Sigh*... boys.."

Chris then made a smile face and whispered, "Are you gonna ask her out?"

Sonic blushed, then reacted and yelled, "WHAT?! CHRIS! WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?!"

Lilac became a bit more confused but ignored anyway.

The man came up and said, "You must have been transported here by a chaos control. Which means the chaos emeralds must be here as well!"

"You said it! Guess we have a another adventure on our hands!" Sonic says as he continued, "Lilac! You like to tag along? I promise I won't let anything happen to you!"

Chris smirked and said, "Ohh~ Now it's getting steamy!"

"CHRIS!" Sonic yelled as he punched Chris in the arm.

"Ow!" Chris said as Sonic replied angrily,"Watch it!"

Lilac became dumbfounded as she watches the two arguing.

The hedgehog asked, "So.. You wanna come?"

"Uh... YEAH! Sure! I LOVE adventures! But I'm busy! I'm looking for two friends of mine!" the dragon said as the hedgehog asked, "OK! So what do they look like?"

The dragon then grabbed two pictures of her friends from her pocket and showed them to Sonic and Chris.

"The one on the left is Carol Tea! She's a green wildcat with a red scarf, and the right one is Milla Basset. She's is a white basset hound with large ears and has orange hair." the dragon explained.

"Hmmm... the one on the right looks KINDA familiar.." the hedgehog wondered.

"Yeah... she looks like Cream the Rabbit!" Chris then remembered his friend Cream and Cheese when he was a kid.

 _FLASH BACK_

 _Chris was a 12 year old and was looking at the sky of a mountain with Sonic after the battle with Eggman. Cream comes flying with her ears and lands only to show Chris and Sonic something._

 _"Hey! Mr. Chris! Look what I found!" Cream shows Chris a flower that blossoms._

 _"Wow Cream! That's a really pretty flower!" the boy said._

 _"Yeah! I LOVE the smell of this nice, refreshing breeze!" Sonic said as he was feeling the wind._

 _"Thank you Mr. Chris, and Mr. Sonic!" the rabbit said cheerfully._

 _"Chris..?" the rabbit asked as the boy wonders, "What's up?"_

 _"It was really fun to hang out with you! If we leave, I'll miss you!" the bunny said with a tear in her eye._

 _"Sure! I'll miss all of you guys!" the boy said with a cheerful face._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

"Yeah... those were wonderful memories.." the hedgehog said, remembering those memories.

"That's so sweet.. what a cute story" the dragon listened their story and made a happy face with a tear.

Chris then said, "Oh yeah! You said you were looking for your friends, right? We'll help you!"

"Really?" the dragon asked.

"Yeah! Can we, Sonic?" the man asked to the hedgehog.

"Of course! We'll be happy to help you!" the hedgehog said with a smirk.

"Thank you! But my legs hurt and I can't even stand" the dragon said while rubbing her feet.

"Don't worry! I'll carry you! Is that OK?" the hedgehog insist.

"As long as I get to my friends then it's FINE with me." Lilac said as she smiled.

Sonic then grabbed the girl to his arms and starts to carry her. He turned around to Chris and asked, "Hey Chris! You coming?"

Chris said, "Sorry! I'm grown up! I have to finish my project! But I'll catch up to you soon!"

"Alright! We'll see you later!" Sonic grew a smile to Chris as he always see it.

"OK, Lilac! Hold on tight!" the hedgehog warned as the girl put her arms around his neck before they blast off at Max Speed. The girl felt the big wind coming to her eyes but doesn't really bother her all. However, she was surprised that there was someone other than her that was fast enough. Sonic looked at Lilac and was amazed on how Lilac can handle the pressure, but Sonic asked anyway.

"LLLIIILLLAAACCC! Can you handle the pressure?!" the hedgehog yelled enough for the girl to hear.

"YYYEEAAHHH! I GOT USED TO THIS A LONG TIME AGO WHEN I FIRST STARTED RUNNING!" the girl yelled enough.

The hedgehog got a bit confused on what she said but still continued to run anyway.

"CAN"T YOU STOP? YOU"LL GET TIRED!" the girl asked in a loud voice growing worried.

The hedgehog then said, "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I NEVER GET TIRED!"

The dragon was shocked that someone that fast doesn't grow tired at all. But Lilac asked anyway.

"YOU NEVVERRR MMEENNTTIIOONNEED YYOOUURR NNAAMMEE! (You never mentioned your name)" the dragon yelled as the hedgehog replied, "SSSOONNIC! SSOONNIC THE HHEDDGEHOG!"

Lilac's eyes were very amazed that someone never gets tired of running. They both looked at each other, like they have a lot in common. This is the story that builds a bond of friendship... or something much farther than friendship.

* * *

 _Ey! First Episode!_

 _On the next Episode:_

 _"Guess we have an Egg to crack!"  
"I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU, SONIC!"  
"Who and What is that?"_


End file.
